loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Hotspots
Training Hotspots are locations or NPC trainers that provide a consistent source of Training Points (TPs), money, or experience. These sources allow Loomian Legacy players to quickly and efficiently train their Loomians or earn money. Hotspot Overview Some trainers encountered across Roria are available for rematches. Sometimes, these trainers are better options than battling in the wild because their teams offer more experience or a specific TP yield by comparison, or are more profitable than other trainers in the area. In some cases however, there may be no trainer that offers a specific TP, so players must resort to battling wild Loomians that offer those TPs instead. This table provides a summary of all Training Hotspots in-game from new to old. All hotspots shall only have data of what the excel in to be shown. Corresponding LoomiWatch apps are shown if those apps are needed to access the hotspot. Loomian menu sprites in place of trainer name refer to a spot formed by wild Loomians, with the corresponding TPs being the sum of base TPs they yield. Experience/Money Jenna on Route 5 is the first training hotspot to be found in the game. Her team of two fully-evolved Bug type Loomians offer almost three times the experience of any trainer up to that point. The amount of money she awards is not unusually high for the area, but is the most out of any rematch-ready trainer available to that point. |- |- |- |- Training Points HP Unfortunately, there is no trainer available that can be rematched for HP TPs. Route 5 is home to Rakrawla and Babore that award one point each, and they are each the most commonly occurring Loomians for that route. |- |- |- |- Energy Unfortunately, there is no trainer available that can be rematched for Energy TPs. Igneus Hollow is home to Skilava and Igneol that award one point each. However, Skilava appears only about half the time, splitting its rate with Craytal that gives one Ranged Attack TP, and Igneol appears only very rarely. |- |- |- |- Melee Attack Macy on Route 6 provides the best source for Melee Attack TPs, awarding three points total across three Loomians. She stands near the gate to Heiwa Village. |- |- |- |- Melee Defense Grey on Route 6 provides the best source for Melee Defense TPs, awarding three points total across three Loomians. He stands along the south path near the boy scout camp. |- |- |- |- Ranged Attack Leanne on Route 6 provides the best source for Ranged Attack TPs, awarding three points total across three Loomians. She stands at the path fork near the gate to Sepharite City. |- |- |- |- Ranged Defense Charles on Route 6 provides the best source for Ranged Defense TPs, awarding three points total across three Loomians. He stands along the north path. |- |- |- |- Speed Gabe on Route 6 provides the best source for Speed TPs, awarding three points total across three Loomians. He stands at the path fork just down the hill from Rally Ranch. |- |- |- |- |- Rematching Trainers As this is the most effective method to train players' Loomians as quickly as possible, players have to know how to challenge those trainers over and over. To battle them again, players simply need to talk with them after returning. There are three easy ways for players to be able to rematch trainers: Gates The first method is by simply leaving the place and coming back to it. Note that players must pass through a gate completely to the next location, otherwise the trainers will not be available for rematches. This can be troublesome if the trainer in question is far away from the gates or a large zone of wild encounters is in players' path. Rejoining The second way is by leaving the game itself and rejoining. However, it can be somewhat tedious, as the player has to keep restarting the game after saving and leaving in order to battle trainers again, and reloading the game is rather time-consuming. On the upside, once players restart the game, they will always respawn at where they saved. RTD The final method is by using Player Search function on Recreational Teleportation Device. This is the most efficient because players can simultaneously save the game and be able to rematch trainers. Players only need to open the map, choose "RTD" and click the "Join" button next to their friends who are listed as in Adventure mode. Entering any name that is on the server with them (including the players' own name) and clicking "Join", as well as accessing either Battle Colosseum or Trade Resort and then returning to Adventure Mode also work, enabling players to heal via Loomian Care in those places. If no friends are in Adventure Mode, players can type their username into the "Search by Username" field and teleport to themselves.